Resident Evil 3: Remake Fanscript
by T002 Tyrant
Summary: September 26th...Jill's Nigtmare begins, September 30th it ends, can you survive the Horror that is Resident Evil 3: Nemesis?
1. Introduction

Hello, After taking a break while half way through Ada's scenario I decided to write a fanscript for an RE3: Nemesis remake. Lets lay down the basics on what RE3: Nemesis remade would hopefully be like.

Camera: Full 3D, the camera moves like the one in Outbreak, there are no "door opening" scenes at all, but maybe a short loading session in-between (again like Outbreak). However when your character aims, the camera swings to the behind view seen in RE4, this closes the gap with the camera between RE3 and RE4. The whole reason for RE3 being so different from my choice in RE2: Remake fanscript, is that it is an evolved game, and now needs to close the gap game-play wise.

Gameplay: The Dodge button will be replaced by RE4's button combo, Jill's dodge move is now carefully programmed depending on what enemy and what position Jill is in, so a dodge could just be a step out the way, or a well placed kick down to the ground. Gun-powder mixing would make a comeback, however this does have a drawback as I will explain later. Live selection also makes a come-back. The inventory system will also be changed from RE2 remake's "classic inventory" it's a bit of a mix, I also will explain this later. There will also be a hell of a lot more places to visit. Even if I don't mention it in the script, you will visit more areas thanks to Outbreak, Raccoon City is not just a few side-streets etc. Even though RE2 remake (in the sense of my vision of it) had more areas, RE3 remake would treble of quadruple the amount of areas to go to. You can now literally use anything in the background to your defence, like traffic cones, baseball bats, pipes, chins etc. The 2 stories that you can now play makes replay value a lot better as well.

Inventory: The inventory is a cross between the classic squares for the inventory and RE4's Attaché case. You still have the classic blocks BUT they will vary depending on what you are wearing, and what you can carry in those areas. YES NO MORE "I can fit a grenade launcher down my Pants!" The blocks will be separated into General and LF (Large Firearms). Then split into further groups like parts of your clothing

Example: Jill's default outfit.

Bra area – 2 blocks, can carry ammo, herbs, gun powder and reloading tool

Skirt – 3 blocks used to hold Beretta, Magnum, herbs

Back of Boob Tube – 1 FF Block. Holds weapons such as assault rifle, shogun, grenade launcher etc

That is 5 blocks and 1 LF Block as default.

However you can pick up.

Large firearms holster (3 in the game) holster – Takes 2 block weapons down to one block (One LF Large Firearms block, meaning you can carry a shotgun down the back of your Boob tube, while having a grenade launcher by your side. If you get all three you will be able to carry an assault rifle, grenade launcher and shotgun, while having a mine thrower down your boob tube!

Small firearms holster (3 in game) with this you can shove your handgun in each one.

Side Pack (6 blocks) this you can hold anything from small firearms to the reloading tool, unfortunately you can fit any large firearms.

Belt Holster (8 blocks) – With this you can carry all the small fire-arms in the game, this also holds ammo and herbs etc. THIS IS A SPECIAL ITEM THAT CAN ONLY BE OBTAINED BY COMPLETING THE GAME IN HARD MODE

Bullet Proof vest (0 Blocks) gives you 33 better protection.

Carlos' Default UBCS outfit:

Utility Vest (6 Blocks) Carries Small Firearms, herbs, reloading tool, ammo, however it does not hold your Large firearms

Large Firearms Holster (1 LF Block) Can hold one large firearm

Pockets (2 Blocks): Can hold Handguns ammo, herbs. etc

That is 8 blocks altogether, and 1 Large Firearms Slot.

You can pick up:

Large Firearms holster (3 types)

Small Firearms Holster (2 Types)

Utility Belt (8 blocks) (SPECIAL ITEM)

I hope you get the new inventory area. Guns will be graphically represented, however other items will not. Keys will have unlimited inventory space; like in RE4

If I can remember more of the game play I will.

Like with RE2 remake fanscript:

INT. Inside

EXT. Outside

SCRN. SCREEN

BLNK. BLANK


	2. Jill's Scenario: Chapter 1

Jill

Scene 1:

INT.HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Jill is getting dressed, the radio is on, the news report is saying things like: "Raccoon City has been closed down, due to a mysterious viral outbreak, Police reports suggest that the new virus, might of come in with a new batch of monkeys for Raccoon Zoo, other conspiracy theorists say that the pharmaceutical company Umbrella has something to do with it. We at Channel 6 have dubbed the new virus the cannibal Virus, reports suggest…" the sound blanks out, and Jill's voiceover begins:

Jill: It all began one morning in September.

EXT.RACCOON CITY - DAY

The screen goes to a shot of Raccoon City, before the outbreak, children are playing, lovers are holding hands, we can even see MARK from outbreak entering Jay's Bar. Things are good,

Jill: Things were good, people carried on as normal, completely unaware that there was a battle for their beloved town, things were rotten at the core of this city, and it was all due to Umbrella…

The camera pans to the Bill Board. It reads "Umbrella: Keeping your lives Healthy since 1968"

The screen goes blank.

SCRN. BLACK

"September 26th 1998" appears in a puff of smoke.

EXT. RACCOON CITY – NIGHT

There is a shot of the same Billboard. It is bloodied, and a crowd of ZOMBIES, literally hundreds of them. The camera pulls up as an UMBRELLA corp helicopter flies over-head.

Pilot: this is Chopper Delta, Dropping our subject off at drop off Zone.

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS HUNK'S HELICOPTER DROPPING HIM OF TO COLLECT A SAMPLE OF THE G-VIRUS, AFTER HIS FALIURE TO RECEIVE IT OFF WILLIAM BIRKIN!

The camera cuts to a couple in their car. Zombies can be seen in the background.

Husband: Hurry up Dear, we, have to get out of here NOW!

Wife: I'm trying as fast as I can, the car just won't start!

The engine groans every time the key turns. Suddenly a Zombie manages to break the glass in the car. It grabs the woman, she screams as the Zombie Bites through her neck.

Cut to another street, many police Car's screech to a Halt. The cops get out. They all aim their shotguns at the huge mob of Zombies.

Team Leader: Alright, lets get these bastards what for

Cop 1: When is backup goanna get here? No-way are we going to be able to take out these things on our own!

Team Leader: Just shoot damn it!

The cops fire away.

Cut to a bird's eye view of Raccoon City. There are helicopters in the air lowering down UBCS teams to the ground.

Cut to a UBCS team, entering a high rise building, they run up the stairs, and check every floor.

UBCS soldier 3: Clear

UBCS soldier 2 enters a door. His eyes widen, and he shoots. Zombies topple on top of him, the camera pulls back to reveal MIKHAIL; he turns away and closes his eyes. He shouts out:

Mikhail: We've lost another one; we're dropping like flies here!

Cut to the battle between the Cops and the Zombies. The cops are now down to their side-arms. They are firing franticly, as they back away as the mob of the undead get ever closer. One straggler tries to reload, and gets caught by the living wall, and he is eaten.

Team leader: Shit, why won't these things just die?

Cop 1's eyes light up as he turns around.

Cop 1: Ah, here comes the cavalry!

5 RPD SWAT vans swing round, the doors fly open, and teams of RPD SWAT members fly out the fan, fully armoured and armed with ASSULT RIFLES. The Team Leader turns around.

Team Leader; About Damn time! Now could you please show these bastards what we're made of!

The cops go behind the SWAT team. The SWAT team line up, and aim their guns in unison. They open fire.

Cut to the UBCS team. There are just three left. They huddle together, suddenly the lift behind them opens, its full of flesh hungry Zombies, they run towards the three UBCS. Mikhail manages to dodge out the way, he heads for the stairs, while the other two are too slow. Their mouths open and they scream. The camera pulls out as they are devoured.

Cut to the fight between the Cops and the Zombies. The camera focuses on the Zombies, they are starting to drop in numbers, but the sea of the dead just keeps on coming. Suddenly from a side alley-way, Zombies flood though, catching the cops and the SWAT team from behind. The policemen scream, as their spines and throats get bitten into, they collapse to the ground. The SWAT team however, manage to shake them off, their armour has protected them pretty well, but this time. They are surrounded from both sides. The group huddle up.

SWAT MEMBERS: yarahhhh! DIE!

Cut back to the lone UBCS member gets to the side road. Its full of Zombies, he throws a grenade.

Mikhail: Take that you son's of a bitch!

The grenade blows a huge dent in the undead mob. Body parts rain everywhere.

Cut to the fight between the cops and the Zombies. There is only one SWAT member left, he is using the butt of his assault rifle desperately to club them away. He sounds very scared and upset.

SWAT member: Get Away! Get Away!

To late, the undead mob swamp hum. He is consumed. His arm holding his gun is all that's visible on top of the terrifying screams. His arm slowly sinks down into the sea of biting bodies. The last shot is of a SWAT team members helmet, the reflection is of the crowd of Zombies.

SCRN. BLACK

"September 27th" appears in a puff of white smoke.

INT. HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Jill writes in here Diary, you can hear here thoughts, as she writes.

Jill: September 27th, I'm not sure what is going on outside, I dare not look, but the all to familiar sound of pain and terror is enough to put an image into my mind. I should have gone with Barry and the others, I shouldn't of stayed her to finish here. There is no hope now; I have to make my last escape.

Jill walks toward the door, kicking down the door in one swift kick, her pistol firmly aimed in front of her. She looks left and right, nobody there. She takes the map of the Hotel room and studies it. She makes a right toward the stairs. Her gun now pointed downwards. Suddenly she hears a growling noise. A noise she remembers all to well. A Cerberus runs up the stairs and Jumps in the air, its jaws wide open ready for the kill. Jill takes aim and fires. It goes down with a shot to the head, yelping, it falls flat on its back; dead, blood pours out of the skull cavity. She continues down the stairs. Jill taking aim around every corner, making sure no other nasties are around. Once she reaches the bottom, she heads for the emergency exit, only to be confronted by a huge mob of zombies, backing slowly up she doesn't notice the Zombie lying on the floor, it grabs her leg. As Jill struggles with the tight grip of the cold dead hand, the undead mob gain ever closer to Jill. Jill manages to stamp on its head. She starts shooting and backing toward the emergency exit, she notices a tank it reads "Compressed Oxygen: Highly Explosive, do not expose to naked flame" Jill gives a little grin, she turns around, takes aim with her gun and Waits.

When the undead mob get close enough, she fires, the bullet travels toward the tank. The tank ruptures, and explodes, sending Zombie parts in every direction, however it also blows Jill backwards out into the Street.


	3. J: Chapter 2

Scene 2:

EXT.RACCOON CITY – NIGHT

Jill jumps off he dumpster, only to be greeted by Zombies either side. She gets backed against a door; it's locked. She shoulder barges it, once, the undead get closer. Two, she is nearly in their grasp. Three, The door gives way. Jill backs up, and falls over backwards. She scrambles to her feet, she takes aim and fires.

Jill: Stay away!

Jill continues to try and escape the undead mob. When suddenly from above:

Rosso: Hey, you, up here!

Jill looks up to her right, a slightly large man holding a Lead Pipe. He is leaning over the roof of a building. There is a fixed ladder to the side of the building. Jill quickly climbs it.

EXT. RACOON CITY ROOFTOPS – NIGHT

Once at the top, she is greeted by the Man and what seems to be his daughter, she looks 18, she as long blonde hair, and a cheerful smile, even in this situation, its hard to greet someone with a smile, even if it is with relief of seeing someone else alive.

Jill: Thanks for that, I thought I was a goner there.

Rosso: That's Ok, we're glad to find someone else amongst the living. Let me introduce myself. I'm Dario, Dario Rosso, I own a warehouse a little way from here. This is he points to the woman my daughter, if you haven't of guessed. Her name is Nicky.

PLEASE NOTE DARRIO WILL BE KNOWN AS ROSSO WHEN SPEAKING

He smiles. Jill Smiles back, and waves to Nicky. Nicky smiles and waves back.

Rosso: So who are you? I swear I've seen you before somewhere.

Jill: I'm Jill, Jill Valentine. I'm with; I mean I was with the RPD STARS.

Rosso: Oh man, I remember now, that mansion Incident, I'm so sorry, we should have listened to you, its just so many people work for Umbrella here, and they all got us believing you and the survivors were crazy. I should of got out when the rumors started. Oh god, we were so stupid. He collapses and bangs his fist on the roofing. Nicky runs up to her father and wraps her arms around her dad.

Nicky: Its ok day, it'll be alright.

Jill: Dario, Its ok, what happened, happened, and there was nothing you could do, the Mayor, and Brian Irons should of done something, unfortunately, they didn't, probably on Umbrella's pay roll, if you know what I mean.

Rosso: I know, but I should have escaped with my daughter as soon as the murders got larger, I should have pieced it together damn it!

Jill: Look, you can't change what has happened, you have to fight

Nicky: yeah Dad, you have to keep In there.

Dario gets up. Nicky lets go, he picks lifts his lead pipe and rests it on his shoulder. He looks at Nicky, then at Jill. Ok lets go, Jill you lead the way, you're the only one with a side arm here.

Jill: Ok, try and arm yourself with what you can find Nicky, you too Dario.

Nicky: Ok

Rosso: Got it


	4. J: Chapter 3

Scene 3:

EXT.RACCOON CITY NEAR ROSSO'S WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Jill, Dario and Nicky are all being chased by a mob of Zombies, they are all running for their lives, the Zombie mob are fast and they are not far behind them.

Jill: There!

She points to the mounted ladder; Dario and Nicky turn with Jill. Jill scrambles up first. It's a race against time, the Mob get ever closer. Up next is Dario. Nicky is up next, ash se climbs the Zombies grab her leg. She screams, the look on her face is one of terror.

Nicky: Help Daddy!

Dario leans over and reaches out his hand.

Rosso: Grab on honey.

Nicky stretches out her arm. Darrio grabs it and pulls.

Nicky: I don't wanna die Daddy.

Her eyes are full of tears.

Rosso: Just hold on sweetie.

The Undead mob bite into her leg. She gives a scream. Her grip looses, and she falls into the Undead mob.

Rosso: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dario cannot believe his eyes. Nicky is till screaming. Jill picks Dario up and takes him into her arms, he starts screaming and sobbing. Jill comforts him, and her eyes close. She rubs her hand up and down his back to comfort him. Fade to Black…


	5. J: Chapter 4

Scene 4:

SCRN.BLACK

"September 28th" puffs up in white smoke.

Jill: September 28th, Daylight. The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow, I'm still alive.

The black screen fades into:

ROSSO'S WHAREHOUSE – DAY

Jill Faces the Window looking out at the decimated Raccoon City. She turns around, her arms a folded.

Jill: Look, we have to get out of here!

Dario looks at Jill, his eyes are full of Rage, and sadness.

Rosso: What? How DARE you! How dare you tell me to go back outside?

Jill runs her fingers through her hair. Takes a deep breath and…

Jill: Look, we have to get out of here, there isn't going to be any rescue, nobody will come to save the day, it's up to people like you and me to make the decision to fight, and finish the race.

Rosso: I, I JUST LOST MY DAUGHTER OUT THERE!

Jill looks down, she runs both hands through her hair, she is frustrated.

Jill: Look, I'm sorry about your daughter, but we have to get out of here.

Rosso: Well YOU can get out of here all you want, I'm not leaving, ever! You hear me?

Dario runs around the corner, he gets into a giant container, and locks himself inside. Jill just stays where she is. She takes a deep breath and bites he lip, she lets the air flow slowly and smoothly out, making her hair blow upwards gracefully.

Jill: Fine

OPTIONAL JILL TRIES TO COAX DARIO OUT

Jill knocks on the container. She puts her ear against the wooden doors. She then sharply moves her head away when Dario speaks:

Rosso: Look, I'm not leaving, EVER! Just leave me alone

Sobbing can be heard. Jill Lowers her head, and looks at her boots.


	6. J: Chapter 5

Scene 5:

EXT. RACCOON CITY SIDE STRRET - DAY

Jill walks down a flight of Stairs. Gunfire can be head. She walks cautiously to where the source of the sound seems to be coming from. She walks slowly towards a door; suddenly a man bursts out of the door. Jill is faced with many zombies.


	7. J: Chapter 6

Scene 6:

EXT. RACCOON CITY BEHIND BAR – DAY

Jill hears more gunfire.

Voice: Get Away! Don't come any closer, Aragh!

Jill runs toward the scene, too late the man is gone.

INT. BAR – DAY

Jill enters the bar to find Brad Vickers being attacked by a zombie. Hey eyes widen.

Jill: Brad!

Brad manages to fight off the zombie. Brad is heavily bleeding through his clothes. Brad aims his gun and starts firing. Jill rushes toward the zombie, she aims her gun to the back of its head, squeezes the trigger: The zombies brains go all over the place.

ALTERNATE IF YOU HAVE NO WEAPONS WITH ANY AMMO Jill grabs the zombie's head and twists. There is a crack. She lets go, the Zombie falls to the floor.

Brad falls back and collapses onto the ground. He catches his breath, Jill moves forward. She puts her hand on he hip.

Jill: Well, well, well if it isn't Chickenheart Vickers

Brad looks up to see Jill.

Brad: Jill! I thought you left the country with Chris and the others?

Jill: You know I can't leave this town to the destruction of Umbrella

Brad: Too late Valentine, too late

Jill: Why didn't the police doing anything about this?

Brad: They did, they're all dead damn it!

Jill: What?

Brad gets up from his feet, he heads for the door, then he turns around.

Brad: The police weren't equipped for a damn Zombie attack, remember? They didn't believe your stories; to them Zombies is just a Hollywood fiction, and Irons, well the less we speak about him the better.

Jill: Shit

Brad heads for the door

Jill: Brad, Wait!

Brad: Look stay away from me OK?

Jill: What?

Brad: He's after STARS members, there's no escape!

Brad runs out of the room…

Jill: BRAD!


	8. J: Chapter 7

Scene 7:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE RPD - DAY

Jill walks into the RPD station, she slowly walks around. She looks around cautiously. She puts her hand on the handle of the RPD front door. Suddenly the gate behind her opens with a rusty creak: It's BRAD He looks seriously injured, he is carrying a large knife, and he is limping. Green gooo covers his clothes; it is mixed with his wounds. He limps ever closer to Jill

Brad: J…Jill! You gotta!

Jill stares in horror at the horrible wounds Brad has. Suddenly Nemesis jumps down in front of Brad; he yells in horror.

Nemesis: STARS

Jill whips out her gun and fires into the monster's body. Nemesis stops, he turns around and stares at Jill.

Nemesis: STARS

Nemesis moves toward Jill. Jill backs up in a corner.

Nemesis: RARRR!

Nemesis grabs Jill by the throat. Brad's eyes narrow.

Brad: Oh no you don't, you so of a bitch.

Brad runs towards Nemesis, jumps, pulls out his knife, and digs it deep into Nemesis' neck. Nemesis gives a loud roar and drops Jill. Jill falls to her bottom, she quickly gets up and moves out he way while Brad grapples with Nemesis.

Nemesis tries to pull Brad off, while Brad stabs Nemesis into his RIGHT tentacle, cutting it clean off. Nemesis gives a mighty roar. Suddenly a purple tentacle shoots out of his LEFT hand, it wraps around Brad and it slams Brad to the ground.

Nemesis: STARS

Brad tries to get to his feet to run off, but its too late. Nemesis picks up Brad.

Brad: Oh God! Please no God help me!

Nemesis impales his face with his remaining LEFT tentacle. Jill looks away. Brad is thrown to the ground. Nemesis looks at the corpse of Brad, and then looks at Jill.

Nemesis: STARS!

LIVE SELECTION:

FIGHT THE MONSTER

ESCAPE TO THE RPD

FIGHT THE MONSTER

After defeating the monster, Jill goes over to Brad. There is a hole in the back of his head. It's leaking a ix of Brad's own blood and the green goo that seems to be what Nemesis' tentacle is covered in.

Jill: Oh God Brad!

Jill touches his head. Tears form in the corners of her eye.

Jill: Why? Why did this happen, why was it after you, and me? How come it knew I was S.T.A.R.S?

Jill sees Brad's card case, she picks it up.

Jill: I'll keep this Brad, I will have to show the others when I get out of here.

Jill turns to look at Nemesis; PURPLE goo, leaks out of his Body. Jill walks toward the door, takes one last look at Brad.

Jill: Good-Bye

She walks through the door.

ESCAPE TO THE RPD

Nemesis rushes towards Jill. (Press button Combo to doge). Jill dodges out the way. She rushes to the main entrance to the RPD. Her heart is pounding and her face is of determination. She reaches for the door knob, turns it, and opens the door. Nemesis starts charging. Jill closes the door and locks it. Nemesis barges the double doors. Jill manages to barricade the door with some materials left around, looks like someone has been busy, and they have barricaded the doors on either side. Nemesis gives up, you can hear him roar.


	9. J: Chapter 8

Scene 8:

INT. POLICE OFFICE - DAY

Jill enters the side office, there is a mortally wounded cop, she recognises him as Marvin Branagh. He is holding a POLICE REPORT in his hands. Jill picks up the police report and reads it.

Suddenly Marvin stirs.

Marvin: Ugh, who is it?

Jill: Hey Marvin, its me; Jill

Marvin: Valentine! Oh thank God you're here! Oh God, I'm sorry, we should have listened to you and Chris.

Jill: It doesn't matter now, the City is over-run by Zombies?

Marvin: Wha? Impossible, our men were sent out there!

Jill: hey were, but they didn't make it

Jill lowers her head. Then Jill raises it.

Jill: How are things doing here?

Marvin: We lost nearly all are men

Marvin coughs

Marvin: We have a few cops in the other rooms, I hope they survived.

Jill: I'll go and check it out

Marvin: I'll go with you

Jill: No you stay here, you are too weak.

Marvin: Well, take this, it's the spare key to open or lock the evidence room. You should be able to proceed with this.

Jill: Thanks, I'm coming back for you!

Marvin: Thank, you…

Marvin rests easy for now


	10. J: Chapter 9

Scene 9:

INT. EVIDENCE ROOM

Jill opens the door, only to have guns pointed to her face, the room is full of surviving Policemen.

All: Freeze

Jill puts her hands up in the Air

Cop 1: Ah, sorry Valentine, we thought you wee one of "them"

Jill: Don't worry Richardson I'm not dead yet? Why are you all in here?

Richardson: Well um

Cop 2: We are all in her because those things are out there; we haven't got enough ammo to kill the damn things.

Jill notices a man drinking whiskey in the corner, he is stroking his Shotgun. Jill recognises him, its David Burgimmer; he is a shadow of his former self.

Jill: Shit, well I'm going to check for any survivors, anyone coming with me?

The cops stare at each other. No one volunteers.

Jill: no-wonder none you made S.T.A.R.S.

David: I'll go…

His eyes have dark rings around them, he looks insane.

Once Jill has searched the room; Jill unlocks the door, looks at David and gives a Smile. David gives a helpless smile, one of those smiles someone gives because there is nothing else to do, but to smile back. The exit the door.


	11. J: Chapter 10

Scene 10:

INT. HALLWAY BELLOW STAIRS.

Jill and David exit the evidence Room, Jill sees bodies of Dead policemen, it looks like they have split in two, like another being had lived inside them. Then Jill notices something terrifying; 15 skinless creatures, all with long tongues poking out, tasting the air are crawling around the room.

David: Argh, you damn Lickers, I'll Kill you!

Jill: Lickers?

David: We named them those, they hatch out of dead Zombies, the crimson red ones. Argh Die you bastards!

David pumps his Shotgun. David starts blasting away at the creatures. Some fall to the ground, others a fast enough to dodge out the way. The fight is on…

Once there is one Licker left a scene cuts in.

The last Licker jumps out the way of David's shot.

David: Arah, you shit!

The licker flips down from the ceiling. Its tongue shoots out piercing David's skull. David foams at the mouth, his eyes roll back, and he starts to fit. The Licker pounces on its prey. It bites into his throat, tearing it out in one bite. Jill watches in horror. Jill backs up. The licker hears its next victim's footsteps. It leaves David (who now has stopped fitting; he is completely dead), and moves toward Jill.

Once Jill disposes of the Licker, she moves up to David, a memo is poking out of his pocket. It reads:

My sanity is at its end... I still can't believe this is happening.

We lost another man yesterday. Meyer; one of our better marksmen. He saw me panic once we were overrun by the zombies but he came back to save me. But when the time to return the debt, I ran.

I can still hear him calling out my name. I can still hear the screams coming from behind. The sound of his flesh being stripped from its bones. I was afraid... terrified...

It's the 27th. The fight to stay alive continues. I took out several zombies who managed to break through the barricades. Now I'm cutting through the chill with whisky, unloading my Mossberg on anything undead. That shotgun's become a close friend of mine. I've blasted many a zombie into fertilizer with it.

We've lost 13 men as of yesterday. In 3 hours, we'll bicker over trivial things in the evidence room. It's a total waste of time. When I finish this bottle, my old friend Mossberg will be turning one last body into fertilizer.

Peace at last. I can hardly wait...

PLEASE NOTE: UPSTAIRS THE STATUES ARE NOW THERE, EXACTLY HOW THEY ARE IN RE2, HOWEVER WHEN YOU ATTEMPT TO PUSH THEM, IT SAYS THEY ARE TOO HEAVY, IT NEEDS SOMEONE STRONGER TO PUSH THEM.


	12. J: Chapter 11

Scene 11:

INT.STARS OFFICE – DAY

Jill Picks up CHRIS' DIARY it reads:

August 6th

I have found evidence of more than one variation of the T-Virus. I have gathered up some manuscripts from someone in Umbrella who has agreed with me to take down the company they work for? Can I trust them? I don't know, but they did manage to give me these files.

NE-T? T-Veronica? Are these old variants? The files were dated some time ago; I will keep the evidence to myself for now. I need to be sure that these are not just old versions of the T-Virus, ones that aren't used anymore. I need to find out more.

In other news, Chief Irons till won't do anything about Umbrella, he says there is "insufficient evidence"

August 7th

My mole came back with even more horrors for this town. Umbrella Europe has developed the T-Nemesis parasite. It enables any T-Virus infection to become the perfect bio-weapon.

Example: The file I have acquired says that when implanted into a Zombie, with a bio-processor (used to give instructions to B.O.W's such as the Tyrant model T-002) it was able to use weapons such as Sub-Machine Gun, combat knife and even a Rocket Launcher! It also infect others with the T-Virus using the parasite's tentacles, it doesn't even need to get close to its victims!

Could such a thing have been developed here in Raccoon City? My mole says they are close to getting news on a new virus! I must be cautious; there are many spies in this town…

August 8th

I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence.

Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I am running out of options.

August: 11th

My mole hasn't been in contact with me, maybe Umbrella found out, I hope they weren't killed, or worse; used in one of Umbrella's vile experiments.

I will now have to rely on Jill and Barry to help me find out more about what Umbrella is up to, I'm sure that the T-Virus variations are not the only virus that Umbrella has up their sleeves. I'm sure Umbrella are up to something much more sinister.

August 17th

We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella.

August 24th

With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-virus, a new improved version of the original T-virus. Haven't they done enough damage already!

We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip as doing so could put her life in danger.

Please forgive me Claire.

Jill Tears out some of the pages, they might come in handy.

Suddenly the communications radio bleeps. Jill rushes over to see who it is.

Voice: Come in Come in This is...your help... anyone! Come In! The transmission goes even fuzzier. Jill tries to reply, but it's too late.


End file.
